Ava
Ava 'is a main character of [[One Daydream|''One Daydream]]. She is 9 years old, and the youngest of the Katie Smith Hopefuls. She is the cute one of the five girls wanting to get the role. Her last name is unknown, as is how she ended up there. Personality Ava fits the personality of a classic little girl, she is adorable and sweet, but she also hates it when people say she isn’t old enough for things. She has a very sassy side, and not many people will see it, unless they upset her, like her neighbor Lisa does. She will argue her way into something even if someone says she can’t. Physical Appearance Ava has medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a bit tall for her age, being only one or two inches shorter than Millie. She has a very cute and bright style of clothes. Relationships Friends Millie Santonya '''(Friend/Fellow Hopeful) When Lyla claimed that Ava was too young for the role of Katie Smith, Millie stood up for her and said the part is supposed to be around ten, if anything, Lyla and Lisa were too old for it. Ava then added that neither of them looked like the sister of Maya Sashay, and they both laughed. Martina (Friend/Fellow Hopeful) When Lisa and Lyla were saying that Ava is too young for the role of Katie Smith, Martina defended her by saying that you don’t have to be the age you play on TV. Ava seemed very thankful for this help since she wouldn’t have been able to make them stop on her own. Enemies Lisa (Fellow Hopeful) Lisa and Ava are from the same town in Nevada. When asked about it, Ava admitted that they don’t like each other very much. Lisa appears to insult Ava constantly, and try to make her feel bad for things she can’t control like being young. Lisa has expressed her feelings that Ava shouldn’t be auditioning, and it was only with the help of Millie Santonya that Ava was able to stand up to her. Lyla (Fellow Hopeful) Lyla’s first impression on Ava was telling her that she’s too young to audition for the part that she’s there to audition for, that automatically got Ava upset. Despite this, Ava still likes Lyla more than she likes Lisa, though that’s not saying much. Other Maya Sashay Ava was auditioning for the show that Maya is the main character on. Maya seemed to not have a very high opinion of Ava as seen in her envisioning after the part is cast. Maya had to read a scene with her, and got very annoyed with her for freezing up and smiling at the camera. Quotes Trivia * Ava’s last name is unknown. * She is from the same town in Nevada as Lisa is. * Ava is 9 years old. * She messed up her audition by freezing up and just smiling at the camera. * Ava auditioned for the part of Katie Smith. Category:Main Characters Category:Katie Smith Hopefuls